weeblsstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Weebl's Stuff
Weebl's Stuff is a website containing flash cartoons, games, and more mainly by Jonti Picking, or Weebl, and other contributors. The biggest and most popular feature on the site is Weebl & Bob, which was originally on a separate one. Along with the site, Weebl's Stuff also provides animation services to companies. Clients have included E4, Yellow Pages and Anchor. History The following is a simple timeline of major events in the history of the site. *'7 March 2003': The site goes live, with all Picking's early Flash creations — excluding the Weebl and Bob series of animations — being moved to the site. *'15 Sept 2003': User forums are added to the site, replacing the simple comments system existing before. *'22 Sept 2003': Banner ads are added to the site to cover costs. *'2 Dec 2003': The site's store gets an overhaul, with the addition of new items for sale. *'29 Jan 2004': "Kenya", currently the site's most-watched animation, is released. *'12 April 2005': The site makes a deal with the www.ringtones.co.uk website to distribute ringtone versions of music from selected animations. *'20 May 2005': The site is redesigned to incorporate the Weebl and Bob series, which was previously only available on a separate site. *'26 Sept 2005': The "PlayStation Portable friendly" version of the site goes live, with selected animations in a format more accessible on the PSP. *'31 Oct 2005': The site's store is expanded into its own separate website at www.weebls-shop.co.uk *'16 Dec 2005': Selected clips are made available for download on 3 UK mobile phones. *'20 July 2006': The site creates a scheme whereby animators can submit animations or games to showcase on the site, to earn £100 a time for each worthy submission. *'25 Oct 2006': The site releases the first in a series of podcasts, the content of which is a phone call (going off on many tangents) between Weebl and Skoo using the Skype internet phone service. *'11 Jan 2007': A "Weebl and Bob" animation is released featuring the name and likeness of Dan De Zille, a fan who bid for the honour in a charity eBay auction in aid of Oxfam. The auction raised £1,750. *'31 March 2007': Site creator Jonti Picking marries his Radio DJ fiancée Sarah Darling. *'8 May 2007': Added to the top of the site is a news ticker. People can add their own messages via a text message, detailed in a link to the right of the feature. It is meant to be more fun than serious, as past messages have proven to show. *'12 June 2007': The site makes use of the latest update to the Flash player software, and experiments with making certain cartoons viewable in full-screen mode. *'16 June 2007': The site announces that the team are working on content for television shows, specifically Sesame Street and season 2 of Totally Viral (a show on UKTV G2). *'28 September 2007': The first chapter of Prawn To Be Wild, a 12-part game series in colloboration with T-Mobile, is released. *'23 October 2007': The site is redesigned a second time. External Links *Weebl's Stuff Website